


I Got You

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X files, The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M, cancer smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent





	1. Chapter 1

Scully wakes up to warm tears and slow sobbing on her arm. She can feel his hand wrapped tightly around her own, holding it like he’s the only thing keeping her from slipping away. And maybe he is, because she’s sure as hell not fighting for herself right now. No, she’s fighting for him because she knows that he can’t live without her. She knows that if she stops fighting and gives up then he will die too.

She doesn’t know how long he’s been here, but based on the wetness on the bed, she can tell it’s been a while. He probably snuck in sometime after visiting hours. The nurses knew him by now. They knew not to get in his way. There wasn’t a thing in this world that could stop Fox Mulder from being by her side, not even Bill–though he tried pretty hard.

“Mulder…” She whispers as she runs her free hand through his shaggy hair.

He lifts his head and looks up at her with big, wet eyes. The pain she feels looking into those sad eyes is worse than anything the cancer or the treatments have thrown at her. It’s a shared pain that hurts so much deeper than anything she’s ever felt. Even Melissa’s death didn’t hurt this much.

Scully’s hand trails down to cup his cheek before she scoots over in the bed, making room for him. “Come here.”

He doesn’t say a word as he climb into bed with her, his body facing her. Scully pulls him closer. They both need the closeness right now. He wraps his arm gently around her tiny, bony waist. It’s another reminder to Mulder of the demon inside her that is slowly destroying her.

“I’m not ready to give up yet, Scully. I can’t…” He whispers into her hair as she curls against his chest. He can’t live without her, and they both know it.

“Mulder, I’m dying.” The words come out in a choked whisper. It’s the first time she’s said it out loud and really believed it. This is the end.

His sobs started to come out louder. Scully pulls away to look into his eyes. “There’s still one last thing you can do for me.”

His sobs stop. His face gets that determined look that made her fall in love with him all those years ago. “Anything, Scully, I’d do anything for you.”

She leans in and kisses his lips softly, testing his reaction. Mulder doesn’t pull away, but he doesn’t respond to her.

“Scully…” His eyes are closed as he speaks.

“It’s ok, Mulder.” She gives him a weak but reassuring smile.

He initiates the next kiss. It’s just as slow, but there’s tongue and a sense of intimacy that the first kiss didn’t have. It almost gives the agents hope for a future with more kisses that aren’t in a dark hospital room.

Mulder doesn’t dare move his hands, even though he desperately wants to touch every inch of Scully’s body. He’s too afraid to touch her. Too afraid that he might finally break her. Scully brings his hand from her waist to under her hospital gown, right above her already slightly damp panties.

It takes a few moments for Mulder to process the implications of her action and to pull away from the kiss.

“Scully, no…” He breathes out.

“I want this.” She reassures. “I need this.” Her thumb comes up to caress his cheek. “I should have made love to you when there was still time.” The tears fall down her face. “Please, Mulder, I need this.” She whispers. “I need to feel some part of you inside me before…” Her words trail off. She can’t say it again.

She doesn’t want to die. There’s so much more she has left to do. There’s an entire life with Mulder that she’s never going to get to live. Of course she would only realize when she’s faced with certain death how much she loves his spooky ass, how nothing she ever felt for any man ever compared to what she feels for Mulder.

“Please…” She whispers against his lips. They didn’t have much time left.

How could he deny the woman he loved her last wish? He would give Scully the world, even if it broke him into a million tiny pieces.

Fox Mulder slowly slips his hand into her panties. Time might be running out for both of them, but he wasn’t going to rush this. His hand plays with the soft curls on its way down. Oh, what he’d give to plant his head between Scully’s beautiful thighs and make a new life there. If only they had the time.

His fingers gently parted her soft, surprisingly wet lips. Let it be known that Dana Katherine Scully refuses to let cancer take this last pleasure from her.

“Tell me what you need, Scully.” He whispers, but what he really means is ‘Please, don’t let me hurt you.’

She lets out a soft moan as his fingers graze her sensitive clit. Something about knowing this would be the last time she ever experienced ecstasy made her entire body heightened with need.

“You, Mulder.” She let out a breath. “Slow and gentle.” Her hand continues to caress his cheek. Their eyes are locked on each other.

Two fingers slide inside her wet body. He slowly moves them in and out as his thumb finds a similar rhythm on her clit.

They stay like that, in silence, just looking into each other’s eyes for what feels like an eternity until Mulder could feel Scully’s breathing start to increase.

“It’s ok, Scully, I got you. You can let go now.” He says, still looking into her deep blue eyes.

He curls his fingers upwards and gives a little more pressure on her clit, and it’s all it takes to send her over the edge. She buries her head in his neck to hold back her moans. Her walls clench around his fingers, desperately trying to hold onto him and anchor herself in the world of the living.

“I love you.” Mulder’s words are barely a whisper. He’s not even sure if Scully can hear it in her post-orgasm haze.

When she finally pulls away from his neck, Mulder’s face is drenched in searing hot tears. What should have been their beginning is their end.

He gently pulls his still warm fingers from Scully’s panties, and wraps his arm around her with the intention to never let go. He’s not going to let them take her from him. They’ll have to take him too if they want her.

She guides his head to her chest, her hands thread through his thick, messy hair.

“I love you too, Mulder. Don’t ever forget that.” She whispers between his sobs.

She’s going to keep fighting until the bitter end. They’re going to keep fighting together.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder is utterly exhausted, absolutely spent. He hadn’t realized the toll Scully’s cancer had taken on him until it was all over (at least for now). The moment she told him that the cancer was in remission, he was finally able to breathe for the first time in months. Even though it still didn’t feel real to him, that she was really safe, he knew that it was time to stop fighting and finally rest.

Mulder couldn’t remember the last time he properly slept. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his already lanky body had lost some weight. He could barely keep anything down, not while he was so close to losing Scully.

Long after the Scully family had parted the hospital with large smiles and tears of joy and after the nurses had left Scully to get some much-deserved rest, Mulder snuck back into Scully’s room.

A small smile crept onto her face as she heard the glass door close. Her back was turned away from the entry, but she already knew who was there.

She scooted back on the bed, without saying a word or even turning to face Mulder.

“Shouldn’t you be getting some rest?” Mulder tried to sound cheerful, but there was still a sense of sadness in his voice

There had been so much on her mind. Mulder. Life. The chip. What happened next. Her body might need rest, but her mind could do anything but rest.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She replied back as he kicked his shoes off and crawled into the tiny bed with her. This was starting to become somewhat of a habit for them.

Scully pulled Mulder against her body. His head was barely nuzzled against her chest before the sobs start. She had known him for years, and had never seen him cry so much. The cancer caused a great pain for both of them, probably more so for him.

“It’s ok, Mulder.” Her hands made their way to his head and traced an all too familiar pattern once there. “I’m not going anywhere. Shhh.”

She held him like a child. Like the child that she would never be able to have. Like the child they would never be able to have. A wave of sadness flooded through her veins. This was the first time that she let herself really think about the revelation. When she was first told that she was barren, it barely even registered because why would it matter if a dying woman could have children?

But now, oh, now it mattered. She had a future. She could have the perfect family. Only she couldn’t. That was another thing THEY had taken away from her. There would never be any little Spookies running around. She would never be a mother, and that revelation almost made her wish she had died.

The emptiness and pain she felt when she was near the end had returned, only she wasn’t ready to become reacquainted with it so soon. She needed to push the darkness away, even if only for a little while.

Scully’s hand slide under Mulder’s chin and gently lifted his head up enough to press her lips onto his. For the brief moment their lips were touching all the worries in the world seemed to fade.

She went in for another kiss, and this time Mulder deepened it. He used the opening of her mouth during a soft moan to slip his tongue inside. It was like an explosion, and something inside of Scully came alive.

Her hands desperately went to his chest, ripping and pulling at the buttons, desperate to feel his bare skin, desperate to feel him.

She pushed the wrinkled white shirt off his shoulder without any resistance. His hands found her tiny waist, but they were still holding back. That wasn’t what she wanted, and certainly not what she needed. Scully brroke their fevered kiss, her lips already slightly sore, and pulled off the fucking hospital gown.

And god, it was liberating. She finally felt free again. “Fuck.” Was all she managed to breathe out. Or maybe it was Mulder who said it. Maybe they both said it at the same time.

Mulder’s eyes dropped down to her breast, and for the first time in months he let himself want her. He let himself feel everything he had pushed away when she was dying because she wasn’t dying. Dana Scully was very much alive in front of him.

“God, Scully.” His voice was raspy with lust. She was stunning.

He brought his hands to her sides, his fingers gently grazed the ribs that poked through the skin, a reminder to him that he had almost lost her. A reminder to both of them how fleeting life can be.

Scully finally sees the flash of hunger in his eyes that mimics her own as he grinds his hard, clothed dick against her wet panties. More. She needs more.

She reached down to unbuckle his pants as his lips attacked her neck. She roughly pushed down his pants just enough for him to get the message and finish the job. Her panties came off next. Somehow she ended up on her back, with his bare erection pressed against her thigh.

His searing hot mouth moved down her chest until he caught a nipple in his mouth. The sensation was too much and she hissed as she tugged at his hair to pull him up. Her body was still too weak, too sensitive from the hell it was put through, but she needed this. God, she needed this more than she needed air to surive.

Mulder moved up and rested his head against Scully’s. Despite the erection that was now pressed into her too-thin stomach, he was willing to stay like this forever. Scully, on the other hand, had something else in mind.

“Make love to me, Mulder. Remind me what it’s like to feel alive.” She whispered against his lips as her small hand finally made contact with his glorious erection.

She guided him to her entrance. They both gasped as he entered her. This must be what heaven feels like.

His movements were slow and deep, ever so careful not to hurt her fragile body. Scully’s arms wrapped around his neck. Her eyes never leaft his, even as a practiced thumb on her clit pushed her over the edge.

Yes, Mulder. Make me feel alive again.

He watched her come down from her orgasm as he continued to give slow, deep thrusts. She cupped his face. “It’s ok, Mulder, you can let go now. I got you.” Her words echoed his words from another encounter in what seemed like another life time.

He gave one finally deep thrust and letsgo inside her. This was what it must feel like to be alive, really alive.


End file.
